The present invention has to do with fishing line casting bobbers and more specifically has to do with a casting bobber having an automatic depth finding mechanism and a mechanism for raising the weight off the bottom of a lake or pond by a predetermined amount.
When fishing, a useful device for indicating when a fish is on the line is a fishing bobber. Typically a fishing bobber is placed on a fishing line between the pole and the weight near the distal end of the line. The bobber usually must be placed a predetermined distance behind the sinker so that the weight and therefore the hook will dangle a desired distance below the surface of the water. In some cases it may be desirable for the hook to be a few inches or a few feet below the surface but on other occasions it will be desirable for the sinker and hook to be just above the bottom of the lake, pond or body of water where on is fishing. Unless one has a depth finder and takes it along with him it is almost always impossible to determine how deep one must go or allow the hook and sinker to go before the bottom is almost reached. Even when one has determined the bottom at one location through trial and error the distance might change when the location changes. Another consideration is that casting efficiency is enhanced when the bobber and weight are located adjacent one another so that the tackle does not tangle during the casting process.